


Take Me By the Hand

by Dezdemona



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BITTIES, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gore, HorrorTale, Multi, Multiverse, No beta reading we die like real men, Other, Other tags to be added, Reader Insert, Reader is a Wendigo, Reader kills someone, Reverse Harem, Soulmates, Wendigo, bittyverse, now introducing: everyone for some reason has a crush on you, reader eats people, reverse horrortale, see these tags? they update a lot., this fic is gonna be messed up yo, you work at grillbys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezdemona/pseuds/Dezdemona
Summary: Your normal patrons came and went.Your friend drank and drank and told you about their latest bed.The skeleton man wouldn't leave your head.But over all..You were still hungry.Reboot of one of my super old fics! This time with an actual storyline.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, gaster/reader if you squint
Comments: 41
Kudos: 200





	1. Show the world you won't forget

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I never finished take me by the hand and lead me through this disaster, but I wanted to reboot it with an actual story that makes sense,,,  
> it's still a multiverse story because i love multiverses, but this time it will HOPEFULLY make more sense and have a clear storyline. i havent written in forever, so hopefully this isnt too bad 
> 
> please read the tags

Life was an enigma. 

Life was a puzzle wrapped with a neat, shiny red bow that was just dropped into your lap one day out of nowhere. You didn't ask for it - you didn't want it - but nonetheless the enigma that was life landed in your lap and expected you to care for it. 

Being alive was a simple, yet horrible, terrible thing. Being alive meant living in your world and your world, while most of the time bright and happy, was filled with death. Not your death, of course, but there was still plenty of death. Plenty of lives taken. Plenty of LV filled. Your life wasn't a puzzle. It was a dead body wrapped in pretty red bows, dropped on your doorstep by Lady Life herself. 

You blinked. 

Wow. That was heavy for the morning. What even made you think that way in the first place? Usually the first thought on your mind was- Your foot hit the stiff shape on the floor. 

Right.. You ran a hand over your face.  
The body.

Your hair was tangled and matted, clothes torn and bloody. Reminders of the night before littered your carpet and walls - basically covering everything and reminding you of your sins.   
Was it really a sin if everyone was doing it? In this world, the answer to the enigma of life was to stab whatever the issue was, then ignore it until a later date. That was how earth was and how it would be for the foreseeable future. Even as monsters rose to the surface and new ways of food began to develop, many like you just couldn't get rid of that itch. 

You brushed through your hair, discarding of your bloody disgusting clothes after. Hands tangled into your hair and gently pulled, a sigh escaping your lips. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to remember what exactly happened last night when....

A giant spider fell onto your face and you screamed. You flailed around, smacking it off your face. The spider hissed at you before scampering into a dark corner in your room. Your eyes went wide.

Alright. It was time to moooove the fuck out. Fuck this shit. You grabbed your uniform, actively avoiding the corner the spider now claimed as it's home, and got dressed far away from your room. The spider had won this round, but you would be back later with a can of hairspray and a lighter to torch the bitch. You didn't care if it burnt down the whole building. You would kill the spider when you returned and you WOULD be claiming your bedroom back from the evil eight legged beimg that now lived in the corner of your room. 

You sometimes wondered if you were a walking joke to Life. An innocent person born into the world of murderers and you were afraid of a stupid little spider. What a cliche.   
You grabbed your keys and bag, slinging it over your shoulder. 

Although.. You paused as you opened the apartment door and looked back at your now dark bedroom. It was a pretty big spider. Were you truly a cliche? Wouldn't anyone normal be terrified of such a large spider? You shook your head, finally leaving your apartment for the day.  
Your boss was already going to kill you as it was, but now that you had practically just spent 20 minutes worried over the size of a spider and if you were a cliche or not? He'd truly be mad. The walking fire place was practically already angry 24/7. 

You reached out to grab the door handle for your car, keys at the ready to start it before- Blam! You and your face ran straight into a giant, metal box on wheels. Your ghostly neighbor stuttered out a small apology, but you didn't properly hear what they said, instead yelling out your own "I'm so sorry!" and rushing into your own car. 

The drive wasn't too long - only about 20 minutes from your out of town apartment - but when the monsters had come up it suddenly added a full hour to your commute. From your home in Old Town Ebbot to Downtown took a full hour and a half. If you were lucky, you'd usually leave early enough to make it there in 50 minutes. Today was, suffice to say, not one of those days. The traffic was long, the cars seeming to drag on forever in front of you. 

Hopefully your boss would have mercy on you.

Many monsters hadn't understood your world when they first came up. The Surface (as they so lovingly called it) had underwent some serious, terrible plague scenarios which had essentially knocked out most food, energy, and water sources. From pandemics, plagues, famines, the Earth was essentially fucked. The monsters couldn't understand how much the Surface had changed and had for whatever reason made it their goal to return the beautiful Surface back to it's former glory. 

  
Surprisingly? It worked. The famines vanished as Monsters introduced magic and monster food to the Earth. The waterfall Underground opened up new resources for water and with the Core, suddenly every energy related issue was gone. 

The Surface still remained with scars, but it was slowly but surely healing. 

You stuck your tongue out at yourself in the mirror. That meant most humans who had grown up killing and eating other humans had to stop their ways and get back onto a more... diverse diet. You happened to be one of them. Now, instead of your old, daily routine of hunting down others, your new routine was the hour and a half drive downtown to Grillby's Bar to serve drunk idiots who like to day drink. Of course you served food too, but day drinking was more fun. Your stomach grumbled. 

Maybe day drinking wasn't as fun. 

You were somehow still lost in your thoughts when you pulled up to work and parked in your designated parking spot. A car alarm went off somewhere in the distance and you shook your head. Your hunger could wait until you were home. After all, you had dinner waiting for you in your room. 

You probably should have put him in the fridge now that you thought of it.

Hands grabbed and opened the back door of the bar. You were practically drooling as you entered your place of work. The bar hadn't even opened for the day, yet a bag of bones and a lab coat sat the bar, head against the cool wood of the counter. A small glass of whiskey and.. ketchup? You thought it was ketchup.. sat next to his hand. You inquisitively looked at your boss. He just shrugged in response. A man of many words, that one. 

He glanced at you and let out a small puff of breath, a sigh.   
'Have you eaten today. . .?' He signed to you. You shook your head. Sure you weren't supposed to be eating humans still, but Grillby knew how hard it was to quit old habits. He shook his head.   
'Sit.' Well, he didn't need to tell you twice. You pulled into the bar stool next to the skele-scientist, firmly planting your butt against the cushioned seat. 

.......

  
You blinked in surprise. A loud wheeze came from the lab coat bound skeleton next to you.

You had been pranked. 

Your boss hid his face behind his bar towel, snicker threatening to spill from his non existent lips. 

You had been throughly. Fucking. Pranked. 

A loud Toot escaped from the whoopee cushion under your ass. A blush crept up your cheeks. The skeleton next to you's laugh grew louder. 

And then you passed out. 

  
The rest of your day went on as normal, surprisingly. Customers came and went. You finally came to after your friend Barold had basically kicked you while you laid on the floor, which kicked your ass into fifth gear.  
The skeletal man was now gone, replaced by a tip at the bar with a ketchup covered napkin next to it, several digits jotted down in blue ink.

You immediately threw it into the garbage. 

Your stomach let out a small whine.

Of course, over all, your day was still normal.  
Your normal patrons came and went.  
Your friend drank and drank and told you about their latest bed.   
The skeleton man wouldn't leave your head.  
But over all..

You were still hungry. 


	2. Show me your bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a Bitty now.

Hunger wasn't anything new to him. It persisted like a knife in his back, betraying his other sense that screamed at him that this was dangerous. Small boney hands grabbed at the window in front of him, magic willing it to slide up. The small opening allowed him to slip in the apartment. His jacket snagged on the opening a bit, leaving a small bit of fur behind.

He swallowed. Hopefully whoever lived here wouldn't notice. He jumped from the sill onto the desk near. He would've teleported over, but he didn't exactly trust his magic right now. His bony feet hit the wood of the desk with a small clatter. He braced himself against the pencil holder, small hands shaking slightly. He steadied himself before taking the next jump onto the chair, axe in his hands to help his efforts. The chair rolled and swiveled a bit with his weight. He dug his sharpened finger bones into the his axe buried in the fabric of it, keeping himself from falling.

Next jump was onto the carpet and the skeleton braced himself before making it. He landed in a pile of bloody laundry. He took a deep sniff, burying his head in one of the tattered rags. Smelled like home and human. A mix of metallic and vanilla rubbed off on his bones and clothes - leaving him practically smelling like death.  
His hands grasped at a piece of the fabric and tore it off. The clothes were already ruined - would whoever owned these even notice if he took a piece? He stashed it in his pocket for later. Paps would sure appreciate it, he thought to himself. Whether he used it as a bandana or just a blanket, he was sure Paps would love the bright red splattered piece of fabric.

He smiled to himself. Paps deserved the best and this was the best his older bro could give him. He stuffed the fabric further into his jacket, ensuring it was safe and sound. Next he would have to somehow make it to the body, tear off a small piece of meat, and then get the hell outta dodge. It was that easy.

He braced himself and - finally - jumped out of the pile of bloody clothes. He landed on the plush of the floor with a little 'oof.' He coughed into his hand, non-existent air having been knocked out of him. The lazy bones had jumped from the window to the desk with no issues, yet the smallest jump he had that day had left him out of breath he didn't even have in the first place. His magic reacted and lashed out at the body in front of him. It took all his energy to push the blasters back, eyelights vanishing from his sockets. He swallowed.

This was going to be a hassle. He caught his breath finally, blasters vanishing into thin air. The magic reentered his body, eyelights returning to their normal positions. He wasn't a baby bones. He had dealt with hunger before and this was nothing new. However.. He always assumed getting food on the Surface would be a lot easier than getting it when he was Underground. Him and Paps were surprised to say the least when they discovered that Humans were ALREADY eating each other, resources having dwindled down to nothing. He was even more surprised to learn he was now small and bite-sized. It really shook him to his core.

heh.

core.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Well. You guess you had a Bitty now. Here you were, excited to have dinner for the first time in weeks, and there standing over your dinner was a tiny bite-sized skeleton.

A hole the size of your thumb was embedded in his skull, cracks littering the bones you could see. He wore a leather jacket with white fur around the hood. You noticed a bit missing from the top. He was practically stuffing his face with what was supposed to be YOUR dinner. 

You really didn't expect to come home to another mouth to feed. A sigh escaped your lips, alerting the Bitty of your presence. He hissed at you, flesh in his hands dropping to the floor as he teleported away. He landed in your pencil holder, sending your pens and pencils everywhere. A sharpie landed across your keyboard, cap flipping off and causing the bright red ink to spill over your keys.

Right.

This was the last thing you needed today. Your stomach gurgled, a reminder of how excited you previously had been for your meal tonight.

"Y'know, you could've just asked." You grumbled to the Bitty, going to pick up the piece of meat he had teleported away from. "I would've shared." You offered it out to him.  
The skeleton stared at you, eyelight locked onto the meat you offered him. Hungry eyes bore into the meat, an expression you knew all too well plastered on his face.

"heh.." he let out a small chuckle as he took it from you. "nice to meat you." You deadpanned. Was that a fucking pun?  
"got a bone to pick with puns?"  
You shook your head. "I'm excusing your puns because you're hungry."  
"only because im hungry? doll, im always hungry." he winked at you. You shook your head. "Look, Bitty-"  
"sans."  
"Bitty Sans. I'm hungry and had an awful day at work. You're welcome to take more meat if you want, but whatever isn't taken is going straight into my mouth."

".... bones and all?"  
"Bones and all, bone buddy." He swallowed, a light blue dusting his cheeks. If you were just letting him take whatever meat he wanted, then.. Maybe.. He shook his head.

You picked his axe out of the seat of your rolling chair, a small eye roll escaping from you. "This yours I'm guessing?" You asked, holding it by the small handle. He nodded. You dropped it on the desk, it bouncing off as if it wasn't a real weapon. You weren't that great at conversation and it seemed like he wasn't either, simply picking up his axe and helping himself to the meat you had so graciously let him have. You offered him your hand and he stepped on. You lowered him to the body, letting him jump off. He buried his axe into the skin. He made quick work of the body below him. His axe cut into the skin, tearing into the meat below. He stashed whatever he cut off into his jacket, staining the white fur of his hood with the deep crimson of old blood.

"Oh.." You watched him for a second, an idea popping into your head. "Let me get you a bag. It'll be easier to carry it back to your home." You went and fashioned a large grocery bag into a smaller one via tape. You returned and handed him the small plastic-tape bag. His grin seemed to widen as he cut off more and more, stashing it into his new bag.  
"You need a lift back to your place, bud?"  
"nah." he shook his head. "know a shortcut." And with that.. He was gone. Vanished into thin air. You sighed, eyes going back to the body now bleeding all over your floor. You shook your head.

You had a feeling the bitty would be back. Hunger still cut into your stomach and brain like a knife that couldn't - and wouldn't - be removed. If you were feeding two mouths now, though, that meant you needed to kill a lot more often.

Hands went and tangled into your hair, another sigh escaping. You were still hungry.

Finally. FINALLY. After not eating for weeks, you had your plate ready, raw meat dripping on your palate. Your hands scooped up a piece of muscle and bone, pulling it away from the body. It met your lips only to let out a soft Toot. 

...

You couldn't believe your fucking ears. The meat in your hand was now replaced with a whoopee cushion, blood dripping from it. The whoopee cushion deflated in your mouth, the culprit who switched out your meat for the plastic stood on the body laughing with all the might his size would allow. 

You swallowed and with a deep frown, stuffed the plastic into your mouth. There was no way you were going to waste the blood that covered it. So you stared at the Bitty and swallowed. His eyelight widened. Whether from fear or the fact he was impressed with how far you would go to not waste food, he didn't know. You stared at him. 

"hey pal." He started, stuffing his hands into his tiny jacket. "need some help."

You had a feeling you weren't finishing your meal anytime soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's song inspiration is Skeletal Appreciation Day by Will Wood!


	3. When I need a few friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have two new Bitties.

You were never one for much conversation.

It wasn't a needed skill before the monsters had arrived. Some feral Humans never even learned to talk. It simply wasn't a needed skill in this world which is why you were in luck. You hated talking and the Bitty sitting on your shoulder didn't seem too keen on it either. His little skull sat against your cheek, small snores escaping him. His clothes were practically drenched from the rain. The blood from before had almost completely washed out, but what didn't left small red stains on his jacket.

His little socket was closed, a small trail of blue leaking from his grin.

Good.

He was a good brother. He deserved sleep.

You stared down at your phone. You hadn't changed the page to your book in ages, long since leaving it abandoned. Instead you stared at youe hands, trying to ignore the dust that littered them.

You could deal with the blood and gore of your world. They should never have to deal with that.

You swallowed, turning off your phone and putting it against your thigh.

"You're very lucky." A voice came from in front of you. It snapped you out whatever funk you were in, head snapping up to look at her with an audible crack. It seemed to scare your bone Bitty out of his slumber, whether from the crack of your neck or the nurse, and he looked over at the nurse.  
"You got him to us just in time."  
You swallowed and nodded. "So he's.."  
"He's safe, yes. He hasn't woken up yet, but we gave him enough DT to keep him passed out for a day or two at least." You looked at your bone buddy. He looked tired. Little bags laid under his eyesockets.

".... can i see him?" his voice strangled out. The nurse smiled and offered her hand for your bone buddy to step onto. He shook his head and tugged on your hair.  
"up." Wow. Rude skele-dude. You didn't care, of course, he was going through a lot and you could deal with some rudeness on his part. Words were hard for you in your day to day, you could only imagine how hard it was for a stressed out Bitty.  
Nonetheless, you stood. The nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry, little guy, but only owners and siblings can see our Bitty patients."

Something in you snapped. You were ripping off the nurses head and eating her corpse like it was nothing.

You shook your head.

"What?"  
"I said unless you are their owner, you cannot go in to see him." Well, that was a bullshit rule. "Horror Bitties are known for their anger. It's for your safety."

You blinked a few times, deadpan staring at her. What bullshit. What absolute horseshit wrapped up in a pretty red bow to add insult to injury. You opened your mouth to say something, but your bone buddy did instead.

"'eyre our owner." he managed to somehow jumble out. The nurse looked at him in disbelief.  
"Fine. If he lashes out, don't sue us." You accepted the fickle bitch's terms, nodding. Quite frankly, you were sure she just was having a bad day. Firstly it was raining outside and then for whatever reason a human and their two new Bitties rushed through the doors. You glanced at the dust trail behind you.

If you had to clean that up, then you'd be a bitch too.

Your lankier skeleton friend laid on a plush, comfy looking heating pad on the metal examination table. He was curled up and still asleep, clutching the little piece of fabric his brother had given him.

You didn't even know the little - well, big - guy's name but you swore to protect him forever from this point onward. His bones were slowly healing, orangr magic mending and sewing together the wounds that littered his body. If you hadn't been the one to find him and bring him in, you would barely believe the dust covering your hands and floor outside was from him.

Your smaller bone buddy hopped off your shoulder and onto the table, his own bones making a loud clank against it.  
"paps.." he climbed up the blanket and laid next to him. He was a good brother.

"Excuse me?" The nurse started at you. "Can we speak outside and give these two some privacy?" You nodded and allowed her to lead you out.  
"These two were feral, correct?" You nodded again.  
"Well, we here at the Ebbot Hospital for Bitties will gladly take them in and adopt them out. We specialize in rehabilitating Horror Bitties, so they can once again return to normal."

You paused.

Normal..?

You shook your head. "'ll adopt them."  
"Really? Have you owned Bitties before?"  
You shook your head again. "Don't care. They're mine." She smiled. "Right. Well, let me get the paperwork ready and you can take them both home tonight. We'll give you everything you need to monitor the Papyrus type." Her smile was getting very annoying. You just wanted to rip it off of her.

And eat it.

And maybe share it with your new family.

Gods were you REALLY that hungry?

"what." You muttered. "Here's the paperwork, dear. It's a little too late now, but I suggest going to Mama Bittie's tomorrow to get everything else you'll need for the little guys." You nodded and filled out the paperwork.  
Their.. types?  
Eating habits......?  
How you plan on feeding them......?

You looked up at the nurse with nervousness. "How do I..?"  
"Oh dear ignore that. I'll help you get food for them at the store tomorrow. As for types, the small one is a Sans and the tall one is a Papyrus." She smiled and helped you fill out the rest of the paperwork. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

She walked you through everything before handing you a small carrier filled with a hot water bottle, blankets, toys, water bowls, and a small bed. "First night kit." She explained hastily. 

And then, just like that, you were off to your house. Your bone buddy sat snuggled into your hair on your shoulder. His brother laid asleep in the carrier. You got into your car, gently buckling your taller buddy into the seat next to you. Your small buddy 'ported into the cage and cuddled up to his brother. You all drove off together towards their new home.

But first.

Your stomach gurgled. You were still hungry.

So you stopped at the local McMettaton and order 5 big McMTTS, 5 bitty sized McMTT Meals, and 3 regular sized shakes. You pulled up and paid, the smell of amazing, greasy food that wouldn't fill you up at all filling your senses.  
Mm.. Junk food.

You knew it would do a number on your body later, but for now you were sure this is what you and your new family needed. Your smaller buddy teleported onto your shoulder to see inside the bag, grin growing wider.

He made the right decision to come to you. When he had left your apartment, he carried the meat all the way to his and Paps' little hobble in an alley. Paps had been sleeping an awful lot lately, more than sans had, but he wasn't that worried about it. Paps just needed food.  
But then he wouldn't eat.  
Or drink.  
Or talk.  
Or wake up.

And then it started raining. And really that was when sans decided it was probably a good idea to go back to the one human who helped and understood.

Needless to say it payed off.

The drive home was filled with stuffing your faces with burgers, fries, and shakes. Your small bone buddy was practically swimming in the giant shake.

"Home.." You breathed out, unlocking the front door to your apartment. You placed the bag and drinks onto the kitchen table, helping your tiny buddy onto the table. You unlocked the cage next, leaving it open for your tall pal if he ever woke up. You headed for bed, exhausted. At some point, your smaller buddy had snuck in and cuddled against your cheek. Something large and bony pressed up against your hand that was curled up on your pillow.

The next morning, you woke up and practically screamed.

The corpse of the giant spider sat on the pillow next to you with a bone embedded into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's chapter song is It's Called: Freefall by Rainbow Kitten Surprise
> 
> also do yall see the tag i just added? the soulmate one? prepare thyselves.


	4. skeletal appreciation day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: gore, depictions of trandofmring into a wendigo, not that bad but stilllll, joint popping

She was running.

Her prey sat on a rope, hanging over her bony and monstrous shoulders so sharp they could cut steel.  
The body thumped against her as she ran on two legs, hoping to get far, far away from the trap laid for her. She barely understood English, let alone why these hunters were suddenly after her. After years of her preying upon humankind and being no more than a myth, suddenly they came at her with full force. A bullet hit the wood in front of her. She startled and ran the other way, switching to the more beastly form of running on four legs.

Her long, lanky and pale legs carried her across the forrest floor. Hands cut across rocks, logs, and wildlife, leaving a wake of death and despair in her path. The stench of recent death hung in the air, her not even noticing the dust covering the ground below. Her cave was right ahead - all she had to do was get in and then she'd be safe.

Her head hit the barrier before she even realized it.

She was left.

Abdanoned.

The last monster. Left to die.

\----  
  


The spider next to your head was slowly turning to dust, obviously a recent kill.

Your tiny skele-buddy stood over the body, summoning bone attacks to kill the already dead six-eyed monster. You blinked. There was a pile of dust on your pillow.

What a great way to wake up!

You huffed, sending the dust flying everywhere. Your skeleton pal jump and looked back at you, grin widening a bit.

"mornin', pal."  
You grumbled out some form of a "Good Morning" before groggily sitting up. Your mess of hair fell in front of your face and you scoffed.  
"bone tired?" he offered. You huffed at him and yawned.  
he chuckled and teleported somewhere off in the distance. You grumbled and begrudgingly got off your bed, feet hitting the plush gently carpet below. You dug your toes into it to ground yourself. You closed your eyes for a moment, stretching out your arms straight in front of you. You stretched and turned them, popping a few joints right of their respective places. Wrists popped, fingers pulled, pulling you out of your starvation. You grounded yourself in the pain, the feeling of the carpet, the smell of fresh flowers in the air.

You must've looked insane to a bystander.

Grounding wasn't something you often had to do. Whenever hunger or visions of a past that didn't even belong to you crossed your mind, when the pains of hunger and starvation began creeping their ways into your fractured soul, when the need to consume was eating you alive - then you grounded yourself.

and lately? The starvation was only getting worse.

"you alright there, pal?"  
You answered with a deep breath out, "Yea. Grounding."  
he nodded in understanding. he needed to ground himself sometimes too. The LV he had accumulated liked to act up from time to time, leading him to losing himself.

You swallowed and fully stood, joints roughly popping back into place. You cracked your neck back into the proper place. You could hear your bone buddy shudder. Feet carried you through your room, gently stepping over the body that - wait.. the body was gone. The deep red blood stained the white carpet beneath still, yet your meal was gone. You could practically feel your soul shatter into millions of little pieces, eyes sinking back - bones begging to be let out of your body as your skin tightened, small horns peeking out of your skull - Pain and the need to consume - to eat - to destroy - filled your senses until it was all that-

Your bony pal cleared his throat. "put the guy in the fridge."

.  
.  
.  
.

Oh. Alright. Your form retreated back to the normal, human shell it usually was. Bones retracted, skin got looser, your horns still peeked out, but those wouldn't go away until you ate. You shook your head.

"Thanks, buddy." And then you were off to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

\--

What the FUCK WAS THAT. sans watched as your body moved and changed into a more monsterous form as you realized the food was gone. The food was gone and you were fucking PISSED.

WERE THOSE FUCKING HORNS?! sans hissed through his teeth as he watched the bloody, velvet horns sprout from your head. looked like it hurt.

This was it. You were going to throw him out for moving your prey and then he and Paps would be in the streets again, fending off rats for food that was never worth it.

Nah.

You wouldn't. You were too nice- too good for this world even if you ate people.

he swallowed again. "put the guy in the fridge." he finally muttered out, watching as your form retreated. the bones once poking out of your skin retreated into their normal, human anatomically correct positions.

he watched as you came back to your senses before smiling at him and saying a small, "Thanks, buddy."

he breathed a sigh of relief. not only was he not being kicked out, but you thanked and smiled at him. his eyes turned to stars for a moment before sans shook his head, ridding himself of the expression of emotion.

from then on, he decided to keep you fed no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a smaller chapter!! its also not read or written v well sorry  
> im feelin ill so this chapter probably isn't up to my usual standards,,, stay tuned for a better written one


	5. nightmares start as dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: some gore at the end but not too bad 
> 
> this is honestly my favorite chapter ive done. i really think it turned out well! let me know what y'all think. also the longest chapter i think i've done so far.

  
It was already a bad day.

You looked at yourself in the mirror. Your eyes were shrunken in and ghostly looking, horns still peaking out from their sheaths on your head. You picked off pieces of velvet, one by one throwing the sheds into the trashcan next to you. 

Had it really been so long?

The velvet acclimated in the trash quite fast, seeming to never fully be removed when you pulled it off. Shedding your velvet was a yearly occurrence and, well, you hadn't used your monstrous form in such a long time.. Losing control like that was not something that had happened.. ever. Losing control meant losing yourself and, well, you knew who you were. You stared at yourself in the mirror. Your eyes stared back at you, but slightly different. Haunted by a past that wasn't yours, issues you inherited, things that you shouldn't have to deal with.

Maybe you didn't quite know who you were yet.

You felt your sins crawl on your back. Oh wait. 

You looked over your shoulder to see your bony pal climbing your shirt. 

It was a new day. It was a better day. His purrs reminded you of that. You smiled at him.

"Ready for work, buddy?"   
His grin widened as he nodded up at you. 

  
It was a new day. 

The sky was blue, with a small purple haze over the horizon as dawn slowly turned to day. The grass outside your apartment was still the same old brown, but little flowers grew, showing hope of life yet. 

It was a better day. 

The pet crate in your hand creaked and swung slightly. You made your way to your car and placed the cage holding your Bitties on top of it.   
"don't forget us, pal." You absent-mindedly nodded and unlocked the car.

Your name was said somewhere off in the distance. You looked up to see the metal box on wheels coming towards you.   
Napstaton. Of course.   
You blinked at them. They blinked back somehow with the blinking lights on their front. Napstaton had lived in your the apartment building longer than you had and, when the previous owner passed, decided to get his cousin involved to make the whole building an MTT(c) Spectacular Apartment Extraganza. You inwardly rolled your eyes.   
Despite the apartment building having that name, it was anything but. Napstaton never even talked to you, you doubted they knew your name without looking it up, yet they were coming at you full force.

When did Napstaton even start caring about you? Yet alone anyone in the apartments? 

The giant metal box on wheels stopped in front of you.  
"I-I saw you had some new bitties, (Y/N)!" They purred out. "I was wondering if we could have a playdate with them."   
A.... playdate..? 

You looked up at their shoulder to see the little ghost bitty sitting there, staring at you. His little earphones around his ghostly shoulders seemed like a collar almost. He made a little peace sign.   
You nodded. They purred and extended their metallic arms, gently grabbing your hands.   
"Great! We'll see you tonight!" 

tonight..? that seemed much to soon. you had dinner plans after all, but when you opened your mouth to protest, Napstaton was already speeding off. 

  
.  
.  
.

  
You felt like you were going insane. 

You were just talking to Napstaton, weren't you? Your hands still ached from the crushing grip they gave before they sped off - yet.. Here you were. At work. 

_**Early.** _

You were staring at your boss behind the counter, his hands moving to form the word. You were never early. In the five years you worked here, you had always been late, yet.. 

.  
.  
.

Maybe the traffic was just great today. 

You shook your head and signed back to him, _No traffic today._

**_Did something happen?_ **

_Just hungry._ You tried your best to smile at him. And then you were off to work. You gently put the Bitty cage on the bar counter, careful not to wake your sleeping bone buddies, and set off to prep most of the food for the day. Burgers, check, drinks, check.. You went down your little checklist provided by your ever so gracious boss, checking off what the bar needed refills on. 

For some reason, all the ketchup had vanished into thin air. So your next job included mashing tomatoes, adding sugar, and creating a homemade ketchup to be used for the bar. You were never one for cooking, but it seemed to come to you naturally after supplementing for the chef in the bar for so many years. Sugar, vinegar, onion powder.. They all mixed into your delicious ketchup mixture, making the kitchen smell like heaven. 

If you liked ketchup, that was. Which, funnily enough, you didn't. 

A sound like yelling ripped you out of your thoughts of hatred about ketchup. 

What was going on out there? 

....

  
sans was FUCKING done. he was fucking upset and sick of everything bad happening to him and his brother. first the underground goes hungry and runs out of food, then he's suddenly RIPPED right out of his fucking bed and placed outside the barrier, THEN he learns that he's now an itty bitty teeny weeny fuckin' bug. oh ho but that wasn't even the worst part... then he learns that a much, MUCH larger version of himself brought them to a completely different universe with his stupid fucking machine, which sans could never get to work, and, oh yea, kicked him and Paps out of the house because they were "dangerous" to the other house members. 

maybe it was because when the larger version of himself, dubbed vanilla, called Paps by the nickname "crooks," sans blasted him with his tiny, bite sized gaster blasters. 

heh..

yea that was probably what buried it deep in vanilla's mind that they were dangerous. 

but now? oh boy.. now sans had a HUMAN! a genuine human being that, not only had the same diet as him, but was happy to share! sans could feel his grin grow wider underneath his bitty-sized blanket. 

sure sometimes you seemed to lose yourself, but sans lost himself all the time. it was a normal thing at this point. even Paps lost himself from time to time. 

  
now standing on the bar, sans felt himself losing once again. 

"what's in the cage?"

the crackling of fire. 

"thought pets weren't allowed in the bar." 

a very fuckin' rude awakening. 

the crackling of fire signaled to sans that Grillbz was replying. he didn't see what it was, eye focused on the barstools. 

vanilla sat there, sipping away at some homemade ketchup. sans could feel himself being lost again, LV slowly threatening to trickle out and do something he would regret. 

"heh. thought asses were meant for sitting on not faces." sans growled out. not the best reply, but it would do. 

vanilla sputtered on his ketchup drink. 

oh hell no. this was not happening. 

vanilla stood up, summoning a gaster blaster and aiming it straight for sans' head.

panic rose in his eyelights and he was fully about to say something else before you..

wonderful. 

gorgeous. 

you.

came out with several new ketchup bottles and a worried look on your face. sans immediately got to the crocodile tears. blue, icy tears spilled from his one eye as he stuttered out your name.   
.  
.

What the fuuuuuck. You grabbed your bitty Buddy off the counter, holding him against your shoulder with one hand as he cried into your shirt. 

"What the hell are you doing to my buddy?" Your voice growled out, horns sprouting out ever so slightly. 

"i-" 

"h-he was yelling at me about how pets aren't allowed in restaurants!" your buddy sniffled out. "Excuse me?"

"i didn't say that." The larger skeleton's grin strained. 

"and then he threatened me with his magic!" your skeleton friend pointedly pointed towards the magic flying dragon heads in the sky, surrounding the bar. 

You showed your teeth and growled at the large skeleton. 

Your boss signed something, the large skeleton didn't see it, eyes focused on you. White lights were pinpricks. He stared at you even as your boss let out a sigh and then..

  
" O U T!" roared out of the fire elementals mouth, causing small flames to spew everywhere across the bar counter and stools. 

The skeleton seemed to get the message, poofing out of there as if he was never there in the first place. The dragon like heads vanished with him. 

You sighed and turned to your boss to say something..

But then the fire alarms went off, activating the magic infused sprinklers. You were doused from head to toe in the magic water, infused so it wouldn't hurt your boss. Only the flames he occasionally spewed. 

He looked up at the sprinklers and let out a small 

"fuck." 

You laughed. What a great start to a terrible day. 

.  
.  
.

Papyrus was, in one word, disappointed. 

His brother had disappeared from work for a "break" as he called it, though Papryus did NOT consider going to Grillby's to gawk at a human for 2 hours a "break," yet he still always called it a break. Worse yet, Sans had completely embarrassed himself and had gotten himself banned from the bar! Papyrus gawked as Sans told him that he was banned. That was NOT cool. 

So, Papyrus picked his brother up by his hoodie and carried him all the way back to Grillby's to make him apologize for whatever heinous, no good act his brother had committed. Upon further review, and hindsight, it likely would have been good if Papyrus asked what said heinous action was. 

Eh, too little too late. So now here he stood, holding his brother in his arms while he snoozed gently. The scene before him was quite the mess, no doubt caused by his brother's no good actions. Water covered the floor in small puddles, mops in the fire elemental's hands and, across from him, a human with a mop in theirs. They had a small sans, sub type horror, sitting on their shoulder, asleep and clinging to their uniform. Grillby dropped his mop when he saw Papyrus and signed to him, 

He's banned. 

"I AM AWARE, GRILLBY. I HAVE BROUGHT MY NO-GOOD LAZY BROTHER TO APOLOGIZE FOR WHATEVER TERRIBLE PAIN HE CAUSED YOU TO HAVE BEEN BANNED FROM HIS FAVORITE ESTABLISHMENT." 

  
Good Lord in Heaven and Hell, this skeleton's voice was fucking looouuuud. You flinched, causing your bone buddy to fall off your shoulder. You reached out to catch him, only to see him Poof! and in an instant, appear back on your shoulder. 

Ah. Ok. Right. Magic. 

Your boss signed something back that you didn't see, too worried about your little friend. 

"HE WHAT?!" The tall skeleton shook his, you assumed, brother awake. "SANS, YOU LAZY BONEHEAD, I KNOW YOU ARE AWAKE! I AM AWARE OF WHAT YOU DID TO THIS POOR BITTY AND I DEMAND YOU APOLOGIZE FOR THREATENING NOT ONLY HIM BUT GRILLBY AS WELL!! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU BLASTED THE BAR INTO OBLIVION? YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ANYWHERE TO SNEAK OFF TO!!!!" 

"heh.. you know me, bro, I'm a bonehead."

... 

The tall skeleton dropped his brother right onto the floor. 

"oof." 

"I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT ONLY MY BROTHER'S TERRIBLE ACTIONS, BUT ALSO THE FACT THAT HE IS A FILTHY PUNNER!! THE GREAT AND AMAZING PAPYRUS DOES NOT APPROVE OF HIS FILTHY PUNS."

the bitty on your shoulder shrugged. "'s all good, creme puff." 

The tall skeleton paused, eyes widening slightly. 

"Er.. Friend, you are aware these Bitties are vicious to humans, yes?" He came over to you and lowered his voice to a practical whisper. 

Well.. You were vicious to humans too and much, much more dangerous. But he didn't need to know that. 

Instead of saying that, you nodded at him. "I can handle them." 

He nodded. "RIGHT. HUMANS ARE VERY RESILIENT AND DETERMINED! I HAVE NO DOUBTS IN MY MIND THAT YOU WILL SUCCESSFULLY REHABILITATE AND LIVE WITH THESE BITTIES NO MATTER HOW VICIOUS (and terrifying) THEY MAY BE!" 

Did this guy just use parenthesis somehow while talking? That's what it felt like. 

"Yea, uh.. did you.. want somethin' or did you come here to blubber an apology for someone else?" Your voice carried out, autopilot taking over. 

"HM.. YES! I WILL TAKE A GLASS OF MILK! SHAKEN, NOT STIRRED OF COURSE!"

Was.. was this man asking for a milkshake or just.. a shaken glass of milk? Your boss let out a small rumble, akin to a purr, and got to work, pouring milk into one of the cocktail shakers, grabbing out a cocktail glass, and then began to pour the..... 

How in the hell did shaken milk turn into a LITERAL milkshake? You blinked at your boss. He blinked back. 

Right. Maaaaagic. 

He topped the now shaken milk with whipped cream and a cherry. 

_**For my favorite patron, The Great Papyrus.** _

The skeleton blushed, a deep orange hue settling on his face. "YES AND FOR MY FAVORITE BARTENDER AND FIRE ELEMENTAL (although you are the only one we know..) TEN GOLD PIECES!" he triumphantly placed the gold on the counter. 

Gold... 

You were out like a light before even processing you were falling. 

Golden flowers grew deep in your bones, tearing through thin skin as if they were bullets. They grew through your skull, across your horns, across the barrier in front of you. They consumed the bodies long forgotten that cringed to your bony back as if it was their last hope. 

Hopelessness filled you as much as the flowers did, hunger being replaced by the full feeling of flowers growing in and around your stomach. They grew from your mouth, your eyes, your hands, sprouting from anywhere they could manage. Once dying foliage turned a bright gold as the flowers wrapped and intwined, sharp thorns covering the stalks and vines they grew from. They wrapped around your horns and the surrounding flora and fauna, sealing the fate of any that came near. 

  
Sealing the hunger away. 

  
Sealing the curse away. 

You swore you'd protect them all.


	6. the thing no one can take away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day? unheard of.

When you were younger, your mother signed stories to you about monsters and magic. It instilled hope and childish determination in you. She told you that they were trapped atop a giant mountain, sealed in with human magic and golden flowers that would sting you if you came close. She told you that to even get to the barrier, you would need to get past a monster and her terrible curse. If you succeeded, you would come face to face with the barrier and the monsters living deep in the mountains.

If you failed however... She would always chuckle bitterly. Then, in plain old English, say, 

"The curse would eat you!" She would then lunge at you and catch you in your hands, tickling you to oblivion. You would laugh and howl quietly in response. You knew how important it was to stay quiet and communicate via hands, but in this quiet, cold moments, it gave you the feeling of warmth. Light couldn't be used due to being visible to potential predators and sound was even mores attractive. So, you two would sit in the quiet, dark, cold, and talk via signs. 

The two of you would move every few days, slowly making your way to an unknown destination where your mother told you was safe. 

Ebott. The named stayed in your head the entire time you two ran. In your mind, you thought of Ebott as the Emerald City like in the movies you and your mother used to watch. Ebott was golden, though, just like the stories your mother told you. It was golden, there was plenty of food, and it was gorgeous. You'd never have to hunt or starve or be scared ever again.

These days, however, you were losing hope. You could tell mother was too which just made it worse for you. 

Today, you two were climbing a mountain for some reason. Food in the mountains were plenty, animals running to and fro which was a blessing for both of you. That night, you ate like queens. You ate like you were already in Ebott. The next morning, you two began your climb to the top. Bellies full and hope revived once more. The top was covered in golden, beautiful flowers that grew up the mountainside in the shape of a door. The flowers took over every single thing you could see! You smiled up at your mother. It was just like the stories! Your mother gave you a sad, small smile. 

You didn't know she was saying goodbye. 

Small hands grabbed a single flower and you turned to offer your catch to your mother, only to see her gone. 

.. gone.. You stood and giggled. It was just like hide and seek! You climbed over rocks and through bushes, searching for her. 

You never did find her. 

What you did find, however, was a deer corpse. It's eye sockets stared up at you. 

And just like that.. 

you

**F̶̺͙̣͎̮͋̈ ̷̰̗̬̜͖͊̈́̊͂̈**  
**̸̖̔̈́̉͠ ̴̮͎͈̰̪̽͝ ̷̡̈̓̿̈́͝ ̸̲̘̜̥̆̈͋̒Ĕ̵̢̼̂̒̈͜ ̸̲̤̈́̽͋͑**  
**̶̟̋͐ ̸̙̥͓̉̄ ̴̧̖̱̙̥͑͐̇̄͒ ̴̝̤̙͔̕ͅ ̸̣̻̮͔͗͜͝ ̷͇̘̅ ̵̫̩̺͒͠͝L̵̡̬̜͆**  
**̷̻̽ ̶̢͎̺̒̔ ̵̢̱̤͖͊͆̾̀̓ ̵̬̺̦͉̋ͅ ̴̬̝̜̍̿͒ ̷̺̈́ ̷͉̰͐̓̔͠ ̸̞̩̙͋͒̅̚ͅ ̷͍̊L̸̥̮͙̟̍̅̉͝**

Your tiny hands grasped the deer skull to try and keep yourself from falling, pulling it from it's almost too human body, but it fell with you. Despite your best efforts, you hit the bottom of the pit. Bones cracked, you coughed blood, pain wracking every nerve you had. 

You watched dust follow your descent, falling on you, suffocating you. Darkness surrounded your vision. 

Just like that, you were out. 

When you awoke, you could feel three things: Confusion..  
the need to consume..

and the deep feeling you needed to protect them all. 


	7. dig a grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres ur new chapter boys
> 
> yall like the new tag? the gaster/reader if you squint tag? 10 points to whoever saw that coming
> 
> also heed this warning: not this chapter but the next one is going to be p blood and gore heavy.

You fell back. 

Hands tried to grip at you and keep you tied to reality, yet you still fell. And fell. And fell. And then you awoke, standing in the kitchen of your beautiful nuclear home. Skeletal children ran around the house, squealing their hearts out. Dinner sat on the stove, waiting for your husband to return from work. 

Things were.... amazing to say the least. 

"☟□■♏⍓ ✋ ♋❍ ☟□❍♏" Your husband's beautiful voice rang out. A crooked permanent smile on a crooked face appeared in the corner of your vision and you walked over and planted a smooch on his skeletal cheek. He made a purring trill at you. 

You made your way back to the kitchen to finish up dinner while your husband went to change into something more.. comfortable than his lab coat stained with dark blood. 

He came back out and his voice rang out,

"☟□■♏⍓📪 🕈♒♏❒♏ ♓⬧ 💣⍓ 🕈♏■♎♓♑□✍"

"W.. what?"

He repeated himself. Hands grabbed you from all sides. They pulled and pushed.   
"G.. Gaster? What are you doing?" An explosion blasted through the house.   
.  
.  
.

Falling upwards was a very.. odd.. feeling, to put it lightly. Falling upwards was much like falling down or over or off or any other words you can use a companion the word "fall." Falling up could be described as all of the above, except going the wrong way.   
Falling up was falling towards the sky whereas falling down was falling to the ground. As if gravity itself reversed and, with a snap of her fingers, the universe suddenly decided the ground was now the sky and the sky and the vast space outside of it was the ground. Which lead to the question for you, if the ground was now the sky and vice versa - then.. where was the bottom? If space was infinite, but it was also now the ground, then where was the end? Was the end of everything - you, the universe, space, the curse? - or was the end simply just whenever your back met another flat surface? 

Sitting up and holding your head, you decided that yes, right here, right now was the end. If thr ass skeleton in front of you was any indication of it at the very least. He looked like death herself and, trust you, you had SEEN what Death looked like firsthand and knew intimately of what she looked like. Though.. This skeleton was dark and, very VERY big. Whereas Death was a skinny little thing, with no skin or fat or sinew to speak about, this skeleton clearly carried something under his dark, inky shirt that looked to be made of - heh - nightmares. His face was no different - a deep black with two glowing white eyes staring into yours with a glare. His grin was strained, the same white of his eyes practically making his teeth glow. It made you feel... 

Well, let's just say you didn't have a good feeling. 

You gulped and stared at the goopy hand extended to you. Void dripped off it and fell to the darkness below, blending together with the seems that held this reality together. 

The goopy skeleton said your name and you shook your head.   
"wat."   
"it's time to wake up." he glowered at you. You blinked up at him. "Wake... Up?"  
"you arent meant to be here. ya aint dead yet." he snickered at you. You must've looked terribly confused since he just chuckled and retracted his hand.   
"i'm nightmare. we've met before, rememba?" did this.. did this man really say rememba? You shook your head. His.. er.. You placed his accent to be somewhat Brooklyn-ish if that was a good way to explain it.   
"I can't say I do." You glared at him. "'course ya dont. just my fuckin luck." he shook his head and chewed on something in his mouth.   
"welcome to the void, sweetheart." 

void.. void. You shook your head. Why did that name feel so familiar? 

*italics* Made of void and magic, a voice gently sounded in the back of your head. You shook it off and a hand came to gently entangle in your hair. You groaned gently. 

Meant to protect. Made of magic and v o i d. 

You swallowed, looking up at Nightmare. "What..?"  
"jeez ya must be fuckin out of it. this is the worst i've seen ya in a while. the horns are new." he whistled and roughly flicked one of your horns. A bit of the goopy dripping off him landed on your hair and entangled next to your hand. 

"... Are you sure I'm not dead?" he scoffed. "you tell me, sweetheart. do ya feel fuckin dead? do you want to be?"  
You shook your head. "No.. I just feel...."   
his grinned strained.   
"Confused, mostly." You mumbled out. "Incomplete." You swallowed.  
"incomplete, huh?" nightmare smirked. "seems like yer in quite the predicament, sweetheart."  
"Don't call me that."  
"huh?"  
"Don't call me sweetheart." You smacked away his hand and stood. "How do I get out of here?"  
"eh? leavin' so soon?" You nodded. he put a hand against his chest. "'m wounded you dont want to spend time with me. ill be so... bonely without you."  
Oh God. He was a punner. You groaned.   
"i guess 'm just..... bad to the bone."  
"One more pun and I will end you."

he let out a strained laugh, laced with venom and void. "wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart."  
You grumbled something incoherent to both of you. Your legs continued to lead you further into the darkness of the void, inky void grabbing onto your ankles and climbing up your legs as you made your way further and further in. A light stood at the end, taunting you to move forward. As you did, the darkness crept in and consumed you. It climbed further and further up your body and you glanced back at nightmare who seemed unfazed by the darkness. Even as it turned into a storm. Waves of the void rippled and teared, grabbing onto you and threatening to pull you down - pull you away from the light at the end. You took a deep breath as it pulled you under the waves, inky black taking over your vision. 

The feeling of falling up took over once more, but this time.. this time you were filled with something. Something deep in your SOUL which begged to come out, to help you in this time of need.

You were filled with DETERMINATION. 

Hands clawed at the waves and pulled you up and out of the now hard void consuming you. It felt like wet dirt and grass, it felt like you had been buried alive and were clawing your way out. You coughed and sputtered into your hands, covered in the retreating void which had just threatened to eat you entirely. 

"heh.." nightmare chuckled darkly. "guess yer no fun anymore." 

And with that, you ran. You ran fast and hard, determined more now than ever to get the FUCK out of this stupid fucking void. Especially with the way nightmare was staring at you. It unsettled you and left you with chills down your spine, unwilling to wait there to see what his plans for you were. 

The light in front of you turned a small blue hue and you reached out....

This morning, something loud and obnoxious woke you. Something akin to a metallic 'clank!' hitting ceramic. Of course, like any normal person, this woke you from your practically dreamless slumber. Your eyes remained shut however, no matter how hard you attempted to open them. A very loud and obnoxious voice bounced off the walls of your room. With a deep inhale, you summarized that this actually wasn't your room, or even your house, or even your bed, or pillow, or... Pillow. You paused and grabbed the pillow obscuring your vision, throwing it to the ground like a piece of trash. Finally, your vision was clear and it was made clear to you that your suspicions were correct. This wasn't your room. And, considering your apartment only had two bedrooms and one was being used as storage, this wasn't even your home. 

It smelt like.. Sugar cookies and vanilla. Compared to your home which often smelled metallic, like someone had dipped it in fast food, it was a quite unsettling change of scenery. You rubbed your throat and glanced around the room, taking it all in. Deep blue sheets laid beneath you, messy and tangled. Although you laid on the sheets not under - so you were rather confused on the damage done to them. You sighed and shook your head. What a fucking mess the bed itself was, not to mention the rest of the room. It was dark and messy. A laundry pile sat in the middle of the room with a large indent in it as if it had been used as a bean bag. In the corner was a... trash.... tornado???? You blinked at it. It threw a knife at you that embedded into the wall right next to your head. 

  
What. The. Fuck.

You scrambled right the fuck out of that bed, practically tripping over the pillow you had thrown on the ground. Your hands went out to steady yourself, narrowly missing yet another piece of cutlery, a fork, which embedded itself in the mattress inches away from your head. Determined now more than ever, you ran on all fours straight outta that room and into the long hallway leading to it. Multiple scents filled your nostrils, overwhelming your senses. There was yelling and breaking of objects coming from where the strongest scents wafted from. Smoke, honey, sugar cookies, vanilla, iron, tomatoes, the smell of calcium.. they all seemed overwhelming. Overwhelming presences and overwhelming smells. You scrunched your nose, pawing at it in an attempt to remove anything that can be hindering you. Then, just like that, you were off to find the scents. Down the long hallway with many, many doors you went on all fours just like before. 

Only to see...

Skeletons?! 

Well. You just about passed out right there. Luckily you didn't of course, as there had been an awful lot of that lately, and instead stared at the skeletons in front of you. 

One wore a simple blue hoodie, another wore... the same orange hoodie but he was taller?, one wore a black fluffy sweater with white fluff, and the other.. the other wore a black fluffy coat with red fluff at the top, obviously dyed from blood. 

You openly stared at the scene in front of you. 

They all began to sweat except the one with the red fluff. 

"(Y/N)?" He asked softly. 

Ah yes. That's where you passed right the fuck out and onto the ceramic below. Right next to the metallic axe embedded in the floor. Guess that answered the question of why you were woken up. 


	8. no peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blr sorry for not updating. my area was devasted due to the California wildfires and then I sprained my wrist.  
> oops.
> 
> also this chapter features no answers. its just a chapter from sans side of things. I'm not the best writer, but I hope in the next few chapters I can clear stuff up. trust me. the next chapters will p much clear up everything
> 
> I also didn't proofread this so oops. there's no triggers at all but there is some implied not so good things.  
> also this is just a side note. see the muffets pet tag?? yeah that was the spider horror killed. oops.

this reset was....... weirddddd. with five ds. yea, sans thought, thats the right way to describe this reset.  
even when the barrier was broken, it was obvious something was............ weirddddd. and that was just the first instance of it. the golden flowers still surrounded the mountain outside, but one thing was off and that was the giant corpse sitting right outside, obviously belonging to a monster. even though?? monsters didn't leave corpses? the golden flowers consumed and overtook it, winding through the holes in her bones, covering the entire corpse with sharp, gold vines. they slowly retreated as the monsters moved more and more out and away from the barrier.

despite reset after reset after reset after re- yea the list went on and on, that was something entirely new.

yea sans was just about confused as everyone else. at least frisk seemed to know where they had landed. with small hands, they eagerly began signing to their adoptive parents.

_Need to be careful and quiet._

Careful and quiet, huh? One of the monsters scoffed and took a step forward past the rest of the monsters, past the flowers, past the thorns. They scoffed. "See? Everything is fine!" And then they stepped in a fucking bear trap, setting off a different trap that fired an arrow straight through their head.  
they turned to dust instantly.

careful and quiet.

sans didn't need to be told twice. careful and quiet it was. tori carried frisk even closer after that accident. if that was this reset's rules, then so be it.

and from there, everything else seemed like a blur. first thing was first, letting people know they had escaped. sans, away from tori of course, asked frisk if they had any family or anyone who they could trust to tell they existed.  
frisk shook their head and signed.  
_Dead_

dead?? sans' smile strained. absolutely awesome. wonderful.

alright so back to the point, finding people and letting them know that the monsters existed. apparently they couldn't just walk into town without being dusted. from there, it honestly was a blur. they walked for days and days until they finally got somewhere frisk deemed safe. the name New Ebott City sat in bright neon lights, a sign to all that this was a safe haven.

frisk pulled on tori's robe and signed.

 _Home_.

alright alright now they had a home, people knew they existed, most were good with it, and if they weren't then they were forced outside the city! it was wonderful. they especially welcomed back frisk, who they called the lost child, back to the compound like they never left in the first place.  
New Ebott City basically became the new base for monsters.

and from then on, everything else went smoothly.

the second issue on the table was the starving humans and, yknow, the cannibalism and murder. well, that was an easy fix. once the monsters introduced magic into the world once more, the earth began healing. crops sprouted, animals began growing and became almost too much.

life was just..... peachy. that was how sans had described it to papyrus.  
"BROTHER WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE EARTH?" He asked one night as the brothers looked up at the stars. sans lazily chewed a piece of wheat.  
"i think its peachy, bro."

the earth healed as the monsters spread throughout. as news of the monsters arrival spread, so did their magic and healing. from Ebott to other countries and continents, life grew and flourished. all caused by the monster's arrival. everything was so amazing and so peachy, that sans almost didn't believe it! surely the kid would reset any day now, but they never did. so sans got comfortable.  
he got a job.  
he got a house.  
he started letting himself enjoy science again.  
he let himself be happy.

once he got settled in, he began working on the core again in an attempt to create a new renewable energy source that wouldn't damage the earth. the last thing anyone wanted to do was cause another apocalypse. sans certainly didn't want to. so, he got to work on the core.

and it got to work on him.

sans got older and tired. no more naps. no more laziness. he was working on the core 24/7 as if it was his breathing. paps wasn't there to notice. he was off with the royals and undyne, going City to city to spread the magic more.

sans was so proud of his brother. heh. seems like both of them were working hard.  
sans sighed and put his skull against the machine gently. the metal was soulless, cold, and unmoving. it hadn't worked in the underground, he didn't know how it would work here. he slammed his skull against it in anger.

it whirred to life.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**  
  


today.. today was a very special day. perhaps the most special of any day. ever. sans was ecstatic, picking out his nicest hoodie and slippers for the occasion. his hands idly played with his phone as pap's car came to a halt outside the bar.

papyrus said something sans didn't hear, since he was so dang excited

grillbys was always so bright and warm. whether it be caused by the fire elemental himself or the familiar magic that buzzed everywhere, sans wasn't sure. but he was sure it was an amazing experience everytime.  
he pulled open the door to  
"Grillby's!" for the first time in almost five years. the fire at the bar gently flickered and looked up at him with wide eyes.

_**Sans! Welcome, old friend.** _

sans was finally at home.

heat radiated off grillby like sans' furnace at home. his flames grew higher in an attempt of a smile. sans' smile widened as best as he could.

it was the day, the best day of any sans' (and some papyrus') life! it was the day he met you!

wonderful, gorgeous, you! he even knew exactly how to make you laugh and get your attention and make those pretty lips turn up in a smile that only he ever got to see.

sans sighed happily.

a perfect end to a perfect universe.

he heard the back door of the bar open and in you walked. your boss signed something to you and you replied with your own sign back.

ah yes. perfect. sans smiled at you dreamily.  
if you had seen him, you would've been a little creeped out. especially with what he was thinking.

sans was staring at you and just thinking of how good of a parent you'd be which, at the very least, was something terrible to think when you first meet a person. but he wasn't thinking for his own skelebabies. he was more thinking about frisk and their brother. tori was a fine mom, of course, but frisk still needed a human to help them along on their long journey as the monster ambassador.

and that job, universally, always fell to you.

wonderful you.

you came out and sat next to him at the bar. his grin grew.

a loud toot rang out through the bar. get fuckin pranked on.

you blinked a few times.

and then promptly passed out.

sans was scared at first. this had never happened before, but then grillby explained you had a condition and hadn't eaten in a while and insisted- he really fucking insisted - you were alright despite evidence showing the contrary.  
sans shrugged. he'd be back tomorrow anyway. he grabbed a napkin and jotted down his information for you like he always did.

little did he know, you threw it in the trash as soon as you saw it.

**THE NEXT DAY**

sans had to physically stop all of the other sans and paps from coming to the bar with him. all of them were fucking clambering, climbing over each other for a chance to see this universes version of you.

which was, so far, just as wonderful as sans remembered. yea, sure, you had a fainting issue but it wasn't that big of a problem! they could deal with that easily. they'd deal with anything to be with you. their souls cried out and they all hoped you could hear it.

sans summarized very quickly you couldn't, but that was a worry for another day.  
luckily the others couldn't smell the blood and iron that clung to you.  
sans' grin strained.

he would even, happily, deal with your diet if he needed to.  
grillby hadn't let out many details about your health, but that was one thing sans didn't need to be told.  
he grabbed his jacket.

if he needed to hunt for you, then so be it.

he poofed to the bar.

Grillby's! was just as lively as ever. that was to say, there was no one fucking there. sans wasn't really sure how grillbz made money if he didn't have much of a crowd. the sweet smell of your famous sultry ketchup wafted through the air. it was almost distracting enough to make sans ignore the cage on the counter.  
the bar sat just as it usually did, but with one difference. a bitty cage sat on the bar's counter. sans swallowed roughly.

fuck. who the fuck adopted bitties?? were they grillbz? were they yours??? sans shuddered as he remembered the universe in which he was a bitty and you had adopted him.  
what a shitty timeline. he couldn't even kiss you properly.  
or do other things properly.

he shook his head. right. bitties. ok. he pulled up and sat at one of the stools.

"thought bitties weren't allowed." he mumbled out. the fire in front of him cackled in response. 

"heh. thought asses were for sitting, not for faces."

...

sans, admittedly, lost it in the next few seconds. he spit out his drink all over the counter then he pushed his chair back, making it tumble and rip out of the concrete it was cemented in. it caused dust to fly everywhere. his eyelight was ablaze as his Gaster Blaster's appeared, causing one of the nearby light fixtures attached to the ceiling to explode in a flash of sparks.

axe just fucking grinned.

the sound of the blasters firing up filled everyone in the bars' ears and then..

"what the fuck." you put your tray filled with ketchup bottles on the counter.

sans swallowed.

fuck.

the damage was already done.

he took in your form. you looked mad, deranged, and furious. horns sprouted out of your head like a warning, a dare to sans to cause more damage.

sans swallowed again. stars you really were amazing.

whatever was said went through one ear hole and out the other, sans just.. stared at you. his eyes lost in your beauty.

that is until grillby opened his mouth  
and with one loud roar, told sans everything he needed to know.

he had fucked up.

he fucked up.

he poofed home.

he fucked up.

he...... severely fucked up.

the other sans surrounded him, demanding to know why he was so upset after just seeing their soul mate.  
he shook his head.

papyrus, as the great brother he is, knew something terrible was up right away. he huffed and stopped his brother on his way to his room, demanding to know what happened.  
sans explained, quietly, he was kicked out of grillbys for bad behavior and for threatening his soul mate's bitty.

papyrus gasped loudly, disappointed in his lazy brother.  
heh.  
sans really was no good after all. luckily paps was there to balance him out.

his little brother picked him up and carried him practically all the way to Grillby's!

sans just sat in his arms, the wait of what he did weighing on his shoulders like a boulder.  
he buried his face in paps' shirt and yawned.  
a depression nap sounded awful good right now. any words went out one side, not getting through to him. you were so upset. he had never seen you that way before.. he.. he closed his eyes.  
your face was beet red, yelling and growling at him. words spat from your mouth like venom.

he shook his head.  
never again.  
and then he was dropped onto the floor.

oof.

you said something, paps blushed and ordered, grillbz said something and then the next thing sans knew is that you were right next to him, out like a light.  
he hummed.

huh.

guess you did have a condition after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on deviantart. I post adopts and art and stuff. its @ dezdemo


End file.
